Drama Loud House Part 2 - A Traumatic Experience
by PCFreak619
Summary: Based on JFMStudios' "Shaken". After Lucy suffers a terrifying experience at a local pond, she starts to suffer from PTSD. There's also a possibility of a serial killer lurking in the town of Royal Woods Michigan. Will the killer be found, and finally help Lucy heal again? Or will she never be the same as she once was?
1. Chapter 1

**Drama Loud House Part 2 - A Traumatic Experience**

**Chapter 1 - The Night at the Pond**

**Author's Note: This story, like A Severed Bond, make sure to check that story out, is based on a picture by JFMStudios. This time, this one is the picture "Shaken". Be warned, this story might get brutally emotional, as well as terrifying in the coming chapters. You also may see that I make some changes to the story here. There also will be quite a bit of moments where a few characters, including Lucy, may seem OOC, or Out of Character. Just know that it is for the story overall. I don't mean to disrespect any characters of you feel like I'm doing that. Anyway, I hope all of you, as well as JFMStudios likes this. I do not own JFMStudios, the "Shaken" picture, or the Loud House. Now, let's get to the story.**

Sometimes, things may not look as scary or as fear inducing when you look at from a distance. It may be looked at as just nothing to worry about.

However, the reality is, when you look as close as you can, you can see the true horror in things. You can see that they are not something to take lightly.

The worse part, however, is WHEN you discover these horrible, terrible things in life. It could be when your an adult at a store, a teenager at a school dance, and sometimes….

You could be just a little kid, boy or girl, doing something you like to do, and you witness a horrible thing in life, that you just can't seem to forget about it. No matter how hard you try.

This is one of those stories.

It was going on night time in Royal Woods Michigan. Another great summer day was just about to pass.

One of the many people who was out and about at this time of night, was the 8 year old gothic princess of the Loud family, Lucy Loud, who was in the Royal Woods Cemetary.

She was sitting underneath a decaying oak tree. Writing poem after poem after poem of all the things she found enjoyment in. Spirits, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, the dead, and other things of the supernatural.

"Sigh...death is the best mercy we have on this planet. How beautiful it must be to not suffer anymore." She said as she continued to write in her little book. She did this for a few more hours, until it was getting darker out.

"Sigh...well, friends, I gotta go. I can't miss my vampire TV show." Lucy said as she got her umbrella and book of poems and started walking back home.

She looked at her phone to see what actual time it was. It actually was getting close to her curfew. She needed to get home quick, or her parents would not be to happy with her. The usual route she took was about 9 blocks from where the Loud House was.

"I guess I'll take a shortcut I know." She said as she headed off into that direction. She would occasionally use this route from time to time. It was a bit of a darker path to take, with all the trees, the stones, and other scary looking objects. Lucy didn't mind though. She loved the dark. And this path here made her feel better in that aspect.

As she went down the route, she passed a murkey looking pond. She passed this all the time whenever she used this route. She sometimes liked to throw rocks in there, as if she was drowning them.

She looked at her phone, and saw she still had a little bit of time to kill, not literally, before she had to be home. So, she started throwing a few into the pond.

The first couple hit the water with a big splash, filling Lucy with joy. She decided to throw one more, and head on home.

However, when she threw the last one, she didn't hear a big splash like the others. No, this one she heard a big thud. Like, the rock hit some surface.

Lucy was confused by this. Was there a piece of land or something in this murky pond?

Suddenly, she noticed the object in the water, started to move. Right toward the land. Right toward her.

Lucy leaned inward to see what was going on. It was so dark, she couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't an animal or something, was it?

She kept leaning forward to get a good glimpse of what it was.

Then, trouble happened. Lucy leaned forward so much, that she lost her balance and fell into the pond.

"**MMMMMMMM!MMMMMMMM!**" Was the sounds she was making as she was now underneath the water and started flailing. She was freaking out as anyone would if they were unexpectedly put in this situation. She was starting to swim back up to the surface, scared out of her mind, until she saw it.

She wondered what the object in the water was. She thought it was a piece of land, she thought it was a dead animal, she thought a few other things. But she was wrong about all of those things.

What was in this pond….was a human. A DEAD human. A rotting corpse that looked like it's face was stabbed and beaten to death. And it was right in front of Lucy, touching her body. Face to face with her.

Lucy, while still underneath the water, saw this and just started swimming back up as fast as she could. She had seen dead bodies in caskets before. She had seen dead bodies on TV. But, she had NEVER seen a rotting corpse in a pond.

Seeing such a sight, and at such a young age, she freaked out. Now, Lucy was never one to show emotions. She wasn't a complete emotionless person, but her family and friends had rarely ever seen her show emotions.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHH!**" Lucy screamed as she saw the dead body. She was just screaming and crying in fear at this point. She hightailed it out of the pond, covered in muck and mud and all sorts of other crap, and just ran as fast as she could to her home.

She was still crying as she ran. She just wanted to go home and be with her family. She just wanted to be get away from the horrible sight she just witnessed.

**************Loud House***************

"Lucy should be getting back soon, shouldn't she?" Rita asked, sounding slightly worried about her seventh child.

Lynn Sr put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Trust me honey. Lucy knows how to get here and back. I'm sure everything will be fine." He said.

Them, as if on cue, Rita and Lynn Sr, heard screaming and crying outside.

"What the hell is going on out there? Why are some of these kids screaming?" Lynn Sr asked sounding annoyed.

Then, Rita heard more of the screaming. She started to think about where this screaming was coming from. Most kids were in bed by now.

…..It wasn't Lucy, was it?

Rita walked outside and decided to investigate what that screaming was. And, unfortunately, her suspicions were correct.

It WAS Lucy. Rita saw her daughter running toward her, screaming and crying.

"**MOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYY!**" Lucy screamed as she made a bee line toward her mother.

Rita, obviously shocked by her daughter's distress, opened up her arms and kneeled down to bring her daughter into them. Lynn Sr saw this too and was surprised by his daughters emotional outburst, as he had never seen this before. This looked really, really bad.

Lucy kept running as fast as she could, until she finally was in the safety of her mother's arms. When she was there, she just broke down and started crying her little eyes out.

Rita's mother instincts kicked in immideatly. "Oh, Lucy. It's okay. It's okay baby. Your okay now. Your safe." She said trying to sooth her daughter's crying. She rubbed her head, even though it was now covered in muck. Her shirt was covered in it as well, but she couldn't care less at this point about that. The only thing that mattered was why Lucy was looking so terrified.

Lynn Sr's father intincts also kicked in now too. "Lucy, honey, what happened. And why are you covered in muck?" He asked, obviously sounding concerned for his little girls well being.

"Sweetie, what happened? Who did this to you?" Rita asked, now looking on the verge of tears.

By now, all of Lucy's siblings had woken up. They wanted to see what all the noise was.

"What the heck is going on? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Lola whined.

"Yeah, what the literal heck is going on?" Lori asked.

However, when they looked downstairs and saw the state that Lucy was in, there annoyance turned to concern for their sister.

Lincoln, being the good big brother that he is, instantly rushed down and went to comfort Lucy.

"Lucy, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked as all ten other siblings came down to see what happened.

Lucy was just shaking and crying in fear over what had just happened.

"Sweetie, just tell us what happened." Lynn Sr said sounding scared out of his mind for his daughter.

Lucy, with as much strength as she possibly could, mustered up the courage to say what happened.

"T-There's a D-Dead *sob* body. Over *sob* by the pond." She took a little bit to cry. "I fell in the pond, and saw it." She told her family as she broke down again and cried in her mother's arms.

The Loud family was horror struck when they heard what Lucy said. A dead body? In a pond? And Lucy, the poor girl, saw it?

There was no reason to NOT believe her. They knew about the shortcut Lucy would take whenever she got done with her visits to the Cemetery.

"Lynn, honey, call the police." Rita said as she held Lucy in her arms still.

"I'm on it." Lynn Sr said as he went to the phone.

The Loud siblings just looked at Lucy with sadness and tears in their eyes. They had NEVER seen Lucy like this. EVER.

They couldn't begin to imagine what horror Lucy endured. Normally, they thought Lucy would be overjoyed to see a dead body, seeing as how she was a stereotypical goth. But, she was still just a little 8 year old girl. And seeing something like this would easily scar them for the rest of their life.

The rest of the Loud Siblings joined their mother in trying to comfort their distraught sister. Though, they knew deep down that this was nowhere NEAR enough to help her. Cause, they knew that Lucy would have to talk about what just happened to a police officer very soon. It's one thing to see something like this happen, but to talk about it as well? That was going to be even worse.

Lucy's roommate, Lynn Jr, looked into Lucy's tear infested face, and just saw how much terror she endured in one night. She felt responsible. She was her big sister. She should've been the one to see it, not her. What did Lucy do to deserve this?

She thought so many things as her and everybody else just comforted Lucy as best as they could for the time being.

**Author's Note: If you guys like this story, make sure to comment, like, favorite and follow me for future updates. Thank you all and Goodnight everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2: Investigation

**A Traumatic Experience Chapter 2**

**The Investigation**

After Lynn Sr called the cops, it didn't really take long for them to find the body and make a crime scene. There was big yellow tape that read "No Passing-Crime Scene".

After a few photographers, pathologists, and a few others looked over the body, two people came over to the body, which was being looked at by the coroner. He was a white man about 45 years old, slightly balding, and about 6,1.

The two people who were approaching the body were fellow police officers. A male and a female. The male was about 30 years old, 6'6, white, very well-built, and had short jet black hair.

The female looked to be about 28 years old, about 5'10, in good shape, and had shoulder length hair that was blonde.

They showed their badges to the coroner. "Detective Mike Fullington." The man called out.

"Detective Allie Hendrix." The woman called out.

"Good to see you guys. And thanks for coming on such short notice. I'm Stan Thomas. This looks really fucking bad." The coroner said.

"Why do you say that?" Allie asked. Her and Mike looked at the dead body that was apparently pulled out of the river.

They stared very eerily at it before Mike replied, "God Help Us All." Allie just gave a quick sigh.

"What have we got?" Mike asked.

"I'll need to go back to the lab to do a few further tests, but I'm almost certain that this body was here for at least a few days. As far as an estimated number, I'd say about 2 or 3." He told them.

"And nobody suspected anything? They never noticed a smell or something suspicious?" Mike asked sounding not too happy.

"The body must've been really deep in that pond for anybody to notice. That, or nobody except a really few short of people came around here. It looks pretty deserted to me. Abandoned." Stan told them.

"So, then, who did find the body?" Allie asked.

Stan hissed. "That's the bad news about all of this. The guy that called it in, he said it was his daughter who found it." He told them.

"How old is the daughter?" Mike asked.

"He didn't say, but from his tone of voice, I'd say she was not over the age of 10. It sounded like the kid was pretty messed up." Stan told them.

Mike had his head in his hand. "Oh Jesus." He said. He couldn't begin to imagine a young kid discovering a dead body.

"Can you give us a name?" Allie asked.

"The dad's name is Lynn Loud. He said his daughters name is Lucy. They live on 1216 Franklin Avenue. Go over there and see what you can get out of the kid." Stan told them.

"Understood. We're on our way there now." Mike said as him and Allie left the crime scene. They got into the car and drove off to the Loud House. Mike was behind the wheel. As he drove himself and Allie to the location, he noticed her looking at him. The way she was doing it made it look like she wanted to tell him something.

"Something on your mind?" Mike asked very non-chalantly.

"I hate to bring this up, but your not gonna do what you did last time when we interview her, are you?" She asked.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean "last time?" He asked.

She gave him a certain look. "What do I mean? You know exactly what I'm talking about. TJ Clark?" She said.

Mike groaned. "Did you seriously have to mention that? Everybody on the God Damn force is still on my ass about that." He said.

"And they have every right to be. You went to far with your interrogation with him." Allie said.

"I was trying to find a fucking pedophile Allie. His uncle was a person of interest. He wasn't cooperating. What was I supposed to do?"

"He was only 9 years old. He was scared. And you just yelled at him. We almost didn't get the guy because of your actions. YOU went too far."

"I apologized to the kid and his family. Why does every fucking person that's supposed to be a teammate have to look at me like I'm the bad guy?"

"Because of your history." Allie to finished the argument. The two were silent again for a couple minutes. Just letting it all sink in.

Mike looked a little emotional now, which caused Allie to look concerned. "Do you still think of what I did before I became a cop? Huh? Cause you know damn good and well how much I regret my past." He said to her.

Allie gave a sad sigh. "I know you regret it. And I'm glad you turned your life around and decided to help out with law enforcement." She said. "And I'll admit I have thought about it before, but I keep telling myself that your not the same as you once we're. I give you all the credit in the world for that." It was Mike's turn to sigh.

"I still don't know why I yelled at that kid. I guess it's a good reason why everybody hates me." Mike said sadly.

"Mike, stop it! You know they don't hate you." Allie said.

"Oh don't bullshit me Allie. You see it in the precinct. The way everyone looks at me. They fucking hate me." He said.

"No. They don't. But it wouldn't be crazy to think they fear you more than anything." She told him.

"Fear, huh?" Mike said.

"Look, I'm not saying I agree with it. Or that I like it. Or that it's okay. I'm just saying it is what it is. People are scared of you Mike." Allie told him with a serious look on her face.

"Are you scared of me?" Mike asked.

"Honestly, sometimes." Allie admitted. Mike sighed, as silence filled the car again.

"I'm sorry." Allie said. "I just felt like I had to let you know. I don't want what happened with TJ to happen to Lucy. She sounds scared from what I heard."

"I can tell she is." Mike said.

As they were talking, Mike and Allie arrived at the Loud House. Their first thought was how huge it looked. Like the house must be home to a bunch of kids. Not just Lucy.

When they walked up to the front door, Allie said to Mike, "Remember, don't be…" she started to say before trailing off.

"...Myself. I know." Mike said as he knocked on the door.

**************Earlier at the Loud House*************

Quiet.

That's what the Loud House was now. Quiet. Not a single loud noise was even thought of by the other Loud siblings.

Lucy became the center of attention in one fell swoop. After experiencing everything that happened, all of the Loud siblings dropped what they were doing and did everything they could to try to get Lucy to calm down.

And one of those was her shaking. She was still shivering like a leaf in the wind. They gave her endless hugs, telling her "it'll be okay", and getting her a drink of water if she needed it. And while they did manage to get her shivering to decrease, there would still be a few sobs that would escape her mouth, which would lead right back into her shivering and shaking again.

Lucy got out of the shower, ridding herself of all the dirt, muck, and grime from her body. Normally, Lana would think of Lucy to be "lucky" to be as dirty as Lucy was when she came home. However, seeing the circumstances of the situation, she didn't dare say a word.

Right now, she was in the living room on the couch, with all her siblings comforting her as best as they could. Lori and Leni, the two oldest siblings, were sitting beside her, with they're arms wrapped around her shaking body.

"Shhhhh. Lucy, it's okay. We're right here." Leni silently said, while a few light tears streamed from her eyes. It was so tough for her to see Lucy like this. It was tough for everybody here.

"Yeah. We're literally staying right here by your side." Lori said, also with a silent tone of voice. She also had a few tears in her eyes as well. The other siblings had tears as well.

Lincoln came over and put his hand on her knee. "You know, if you need anything, anything at all, we'll be here Luce." He said to her.

Lucy continued to just shiver and shake, as a few tears rolled down her face.

Lana and Lola saw this and just hugged each other.

The others just looked at Lucy, and each other, wondering what to do to help her. And how to deal with the situation.

However, Lynn Jr was taking it the worst. She couldn't take seeing Lucy like that. So, she went outside, via the back door, and sat on the porch to gather her thoughts together.

As that was going on, the other siblings continued trying they're best to comfort Lucy. Even the family pets were trying as well. Charles the dog jumped on the couch and rested his head on Lucy's lap. Cliff the cat rubbed his body near her legs.

Then they heard a knock at the door. Once that happened, it didn't even take Lynn Sr one second to answer it.

Standing there, were the two police officers who investigated the crime scene.

"Hello Mr. Loud. I'm Detective Fullington. This is my partner Detective Hendrix." Mike said to him.

"Thank you so much for coming. Please come in." Lynn Sr told them, allowing the two officers into his and Rita's home.

Mike and Allie looked at Lucy, and all of her siblings, and it just broke they're hearts to see a little girl in that type of state. They knew this was gonna be tough.

"Kids, come on. Lucy has to talk with the officers alone." Lynn Sr said.

"But Dad, Lucy needs-" Luan started to say, only to get stopped by Lori.

"Dad's right, you guys. That's how the rules are. So, let's go." She said to them.

"But-" Lola said. She was interrupted by Luna now.

"Come on, sis. Let's go." She said, taking Lola by the hand, and leading her upstairs. The other siblings followed as well.

Lana looked back at Lucy and gave her a look that said, "Good Luck."

When all the siblings, and Rita and Lynn Sr, were all upstairs, it was now time for Mike and Kelly to try and get some answers out of this terrified little girl.

Kelly sat down on the couch next to Lucy. "Hey Lucy. I'm Detective Allie Hendrix. And this is Detective Mike Fullington." She said in a compassionate tone of voice as she introduced herself and Mike to her. Lucy still said nothing.

"I like your name. Lucy. You know, I had a dog named Lucy when I was your age. I guess that name is close to me, huh?" Allie said to her.

Again, Lucy still just shivered in silence.

Mike felt so bad for this poor girl. She's obviously completely traumatized. So much so, that she can't even talk.

He went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. This did wake Lucy up from her shivering state. She looks up at Detective Mike Fullington.

"Listen kiddo. I know you are really, really scared right now. And I get it. I can only imagine what your going through right now." He said trying to sound compassionate like how Allie was.

"However, I need you to be a big girl for me. Okay? I just need a statement from you about what happened. That's all. I won't ask any other questions. I just need to know when this all happened. Can you do that for me, sweetie?" He said.

Lucy looked into Mike's eyes and knew he was being genuine. She knew it was his and Hendrix's job to find out what happened to the poor man she found.

She nodded very slowly.

"Just take your time, Lucy. It's okay." Allie encouraged her.

Lucy then proceeded to tell them everything that happened. Before, when, and after she found the body. She definitely sobbed her eyes out having to recall such a traumatic event. And it hurt Mike and Allie to see her like that.

"And that's what happened." Lucy said as she started shaking and crying again. Mike write down everything that Lucy told him on a notepad.

Allie then hugged Lucy to try and calm her down. "Shhhhh. It's okay, Lucy. You were very brave." She said to her, looking down at Lucy's tear stained face.

Mike even patted her on the head. "You did a good job, kiddo." He told her with a smile on his face.

But Lucy didn't smile back. In fact, she let out more tears. Allie comforted her again. "Hey, take it easy, Lucy. You'll be okay. You have all your brothers and sisters here for you. And your parents." She said to her.

"It's not just that. I just remembered something." Lucy said to them.

This made Mike and Allie pay attention again. "Anything else happen over there, Lucy?" Mike asked.

She nodded. "I forgot my umbrella and book of poems when I ran away from the pond."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Lucy. I promise, if we find them, I'll bring them back to you." Allie said to her.

Lucy shook her head. "You don't understand. My book of poems had our number and address in it. What if somebody found it and trys to rob us? Or what if the killer-?" Lucy started to panickly ask questions, before Mike put his hand on her shoulder again to calm her down.

"Listen to me." He told her. "I will not let anybody hurt you. Or your family. Or your friends. Neither will Allie. I give you my word, I will find the person who did this. I promise, Lucy."

Lucy then got up and hugged Mike. "Thank you, officers." She said to them, as Mike patted her head one more time.

"No problem, Lucy." Allie said as she got up to leave. When she did that, all the other Loud family members went downstairs to see if Lucy was okay.

Rita went up to Mike and Allie and thanked them.

"Thank you both so much." Rita said. "I still can't that poor person was murdered. In a great place like Royal Woods of all places."

"Don't mention it, Mrs. Loud. Just trust me. We are gonna find the bastard that did this." Allie told her as she started to walk outside to the car. Mike, however, stayed behind.

"Look, Mrs. Loud, I know this seems really early to say, but I think Lucy should see a psychologist." He said to her.

Rita was surprised. "What?"

"I'm not saying your daughter is crazy. Far from it. I'm just saying, I've seen cases with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. And after what she witnessed tonight, it could be possible she might have it." He explained to her.

"Look, my daughter is terrified, I'm not denying that. But, she is not gonna go crazy everytime something like that gets brought up. She would never do that. All she needs is for us to be there for her." Rita said very crossly with him.

Mike dug in his pocket and pulled out a card, which he handed over to her. "Well, just in case something DOES happen, give this guy a call." He said to her.

Rita looked at the card. It said:

Dr. James P. Langer

PTSD Treatment Specialist

(586)-753-9127

324 N Allen Rd

Rita looked back up at him. "Look, I get you know your daughter. I'm not trying to tell you how to raise her. But, please, trust me when I say, I've seen kids who are never the same again after similar incidents like what happened with Lucy. So, if anything, just please call him." Mike said to her.

Rita did see that Mike looked really genuine, as well as concerned, for Lucy's well being. She knew Lucy, but Mike was in a profession where stuff like this happens a lot. So, maybe she should take his advice.

She nodded. "Okay officer. I will do this." She said.

"Thank you." He said, starting to walk away. He turned back to say one last thing to her.

"And hey." Rita turned back to him. "If something does happen, make sure to call me and Allie too." He said before finally walking back to his car.

Rita looked at the card, and then at Lucy, who was surrounded by her siblings and father, attempting to comfort her again.

_Dr. James P. Langer, huh? _She thought.

She walked into the kitchen, and then looked at the back door, only to find Lynn Jr sitting on the porch all by herself.

She walked outside and sat next to her 5th child. "Lynn, sweetie, are you alright?" She asked her while wrapping her arm around her.

She saw Lynn's face, and it hurt her to see it. Lynn's face was puffy, and had semi dry tears on them. "Lynn, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked her.

Lynn sobbed a little bit before she spoke. "Why Lucy? Why her? Why did she have to go through that?" She asked.

Rita gave a sad look to Lynn. "I don't know, sweetie. Sometimes, there's just things that happen that we can't control. No matter what." She said.

"I just-I just wish I could've been there to help her. To make sure she-" Lynn stared saying, before Rita cut her off.

"LJ, stop it now!" Rita said in a rough tone. "Don't you dare think that your even a little bit responsible for this. None of us could've seen this coming. Not me, or your father, or you. No one. It's not your fault."

Lynn hung her head in shame. She didn't mean to worry her mom. But, she still felt so guilty for Lucy.

"Look, lets just get to bed. Okay? All Lucy needs now, is us. Now more than ever." Rita said.

Lynn nodded. "Your right." She said as she stood up. "And I'm gonna be here for Lucy. I'm not gonna let her go through something like this again. I promise." She then walked inside.

Rita didn't want to be, but she worried about LJ now.

After all the comforting, everybody got ready for bed. They all gave Lucy an extra hug before they went to bed.

As Lucy laid down in her bed, Lynn looked over at her. She was still shaking a little bit, but not as much as before. It still hurt Lynn to see her like that.

_I'll never let anything happen to you, Luce. I promise I'll protect you. _Lynn thought in her head before she went to sleep.

**************Mike and Allie**************

"You know, you seemed pretty serious back there with Lucy." Allie said.

Mike sighed. "Yeah. I just want her to know that nothing bad is gonna happen to her." He said.

"Why do you think that?" Allie asked him.

"Cause no one found an umbrella or a book of poems at the crime scene."

Allie shrugged. "Well, we weren't there that long. Maybe one of our guys did find it." She said.

"That's what I'm hoping for. But, if you remember in criminology school, some criminals come back to the crime scene to enjoy they're work. I'm worried, if there was a killer, he came back and took her book." He said.

Allie started to get what Mike was talking about. "I guess I see what you mean. Well, let's just hope for the best, Mike." She said.

"Yeah." He said as he drove back to the police station with her.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know this is so late. But, I've had a lot of personal shit going on this year. Shit that's made me not write, or even WANT to write as much. But anyway, here ya go. If you like this chapter, make sure to comment, like, favorite and follow for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


End file.
